The Puppet Master
by cursed4321
Summary: Finding himself in a new world Naruto Uzumaki, the former apprentice to Sasori of the Red Sand, Naruto decides to show the world who is the best. Watch as he changed by his creations and in turn affects the world around him as he shows them his true art...Sorry about the crappy title and summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppet Master**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Unbreakable Machine Doll in any way.**

**Chapter 1**

_Uggh am I dead? Where am I? What happened?_ These were the thoughts of a young man as he blearily opened his eyes trying to take in his surroundings. His spiky blond hair ruffling in the wind.

There were trees all around him with sunlight peeking through the gaps in the leaves creating a beautiful view. The young man identified the area as being part of some type of forest, but still had no idea where he was.

The man had decided he was alone and decided to check himself over. His outfit was in tatters so you couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be. A black ripped up shirt and tattered grey pants where still protecting his modesty, not that he really cared. Emotions like those were useless and trained till they were gone. He looked at his left arm and there looked like what appeared to be knives embedded into his arm. The strange thing about this was that no blood was coming from the arm.

He calmly reached over with his right hand and casually plucked the knives right out. Looking at the arm a person could now tell that his arm was wooden, but painted to look like flesh. He grunted not looking upset at all and stared down at his arm, what looked like writing appeared on his arm and slowly the limb became whole once more. _Man I'm glad Sasori-sama was always able to find me scrolls on fuuinjutsu all the time. It sure is useful._

Once his self-check was done he decided to find the nearest settlement and figure out where he was. He stood up and started walking towards where the slight scent of a human settlement was coming from slowly trying to think of a way to blend in.

(Some time later)

His first thought upon seeing the city was slight awe, which could only be seen by the slight widening of his eyes. The cities buildings were larger than any he had seen before and because of his status as a mercenary he had traveled through most of the elemental nations.

He decided to stay out of view before finding someone that looked important to gather intel on this land. Looking out from atop the city he spotted a man walking alone back to what looked like a larger home than the rest. The house itself looked like a mansion with a long driveway that kept it more secluded, surrounded by trees that were obviously planted for the purpose of obscuring ones view of the building.

The man was walking back from what appeared to be a gazebo in his back lawn. He was an average looking man but the way he walked and looked made it easy to see that he expected to be listened to. The arrogance and negative emotions that he could detect with his ability made it easy to choose this man as his victim.

As night came the blond man slowly ghosted throughout the mansion avoiding all people until he was able to find his target sleeping alone in his large bed. His room was decorated obnoxiously to try and show off how wealthy he was. The blond man silently glided over to the side of the bed having avoided all detection and security measures he started making hand seals so quickly his fingers where a blur. Once he finished the hand seals he placed his hands on either side of the man's head and with a dim flash his mission was accomplished.

He had used a more intricate and solid mind control seal that his teacher had used on his spy network in the past, so the man was now his to do with as he pleased.

"Wake up," the blond said coldly.

The other man slowly rose his brown hair sticking out awkwardly and said, "Yes, master." Bowing his head reverently the man waited for the orders he would receive.

"You will tell me where we are and all important information you may know," the blond ordered his new servant.

"Well, you are in a small town in Japan near Tokyo….."

As the man talked on Naruto contemplated the situation he had found himself in. He now knew without a doubt he was not in the elemental nations. He had sensed no chakra, and the closest thing to it felt like it was slightly offset with more spiritual than physical energy. He was okay with being here though, he was finally free from all of the people that had been hunting him down for various reasons.

He might miss a few things, but it was offset by the complete freedom he obtained by being here. He slowly started to plan things as he heard more about this world. It was the perfect world for him and his previous master, Sasori. Naruto Uzumaki had under his tutelage became the best puppeteer the world had ever known, even better than Sasori himself. His brilliance when it came to seals helped him to make extremely deadly puppets and his curiosity helped him to master the art of making human puppets. He was able to even use his masters 100 puppets effectively with little effort. The idea of automatons and banned dolls made him so excited. He would become the best here just as he was in the elemental nations. The common automaton did not excite him so he would only make a few of those for use in any future scheme that could not be targeted back to him. He already had a goal to achieve before he stepped into the light and went after the title of wise man. He was going to make nine sentient banned dolls based of the most fearsome humans from his homeland. They would be his everlasting creations that would show his true art. He smiled wildly in his mind keeping a stoic face as he contemplated the abilities he would give to each doll.

As time passed that night a breeze seemed to travel across the land showing that a change was coming be it good or bad.

(Time skip three years)

A young woman was sitting out in the sun behind a small looking house. The woman had a stunning figure with beautiful black hair, and red eyes (looks similar to Kurenai from Naruto). She had a dress that seemed to be made of bandages on that had the kanji for one on the back of it. She looked to be in her early twenties and had this air about her that made her seem well mannered, this was completely ruined by her large pout and quite complaining.

"He's always so busy making sure the others are perfect too he doesn't spend as much time with me anymore. All I did was sneak into Naruto-sama's bed before he woke up there was no need to kick me out of the house. I preferred it when it was just me" She complained with that big pout on her face before she looked down and fondled her chest some.

"I look beautiful right? Then maybe he likes smaller ones." She thumped her fist into her open hand as if she had solved the world's problems.

"But wait… Naruto-sama made me so obviously he thinks I'm beautiful. He was just to stunned by my beauty and made me leave so he could finish with the final calibrations for Nina-chan. That's definitely it! I'll wait for you Naruto-sama, soon you'll be done and you can accept me in your bed and then….. fufufu" she started giggling perversely at the end imaging all the things they would do in his bed together.

_Whack!_ "Owwie! Why'd you do that Rin! It was just getting to the good part!" she complained after getting a slap to the head. She turned to send a glare at the one who hit her. She was also a young looking beautiful women with black hair that reached to her knees. She had red eyes and was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie (looks like Akame from akame ga kill). On her collar there was the kanji for two proudly stitched into it. She wore a serious expression ignoring the slight glare the woman in front of her was giving her.

"You were starting to get a nose bleed, you perverted idiot. Honestly why Naruto-sama keeps you around I'll never know Aiko," Rin stated seriously. To her all the woman in front of her did was cause problems by trying to seduce Naruto-sama. Sure she was strong, but that's just because Naruto-sama made her as well. All things made by Naruto-sama where the best because he was the best. And the smartest… and the most handsome… Where was she going with this? Oh yeah the big boobed lady was a good for nothing pervert, and that wasn't connected in any way to the way her boobs where larger than hers. No sire she was proud with what she had. Nodding her head she turned back to face her again.

"Oh come on Rin, you know you want him too. Naruto-sama is the only man for us. I mean nobody else is nearly as perfect. I'm even being kind about this and letting you and the others be with him too because we all need to protect from all the hussies that will try and trick him." Aiko said fully believing every word she said. All of it was true to her because Naruto-sama created them and gave them life.

Yes, she and Rin were both banned dolls that Naruto had made since he arrived here. They were both fully sentient and extraordinarily powerful compared to most of the dolls out there. He was positive that with all nine he would be able to beat all other competitors and gain the recognition he deserved as the best.

"That does not mean you need to be such a blatant pervert Aiko. I know Naruto-sama didn't want you corrupting Nina-chan yet she's still learning and he wants her to have a somewhat normal time before we have to fight." Rin said starting with a small nearly unnoticeable blush which then morphed into a serious expression at the thought of the young doll fighting. While they were originally meant to be made as he once made his puppets purely for killing, he grew to care for them all as a family. This of course let them grow their own personalities and more than a few of them could be considered as _unique_. Rin knew that Naruto was unique in how he viewed them and it made her swear to herself that she would protect him against all threats so she and her sisters would get the chance to continue living with him happily.

_Sigh_ "I know, to be honest I'm worried how the others will handle it. I know the majority of us will be fine, but Nina-chan was just finished earlier this year I don't know how it will affect her," Aiko stated seriously looking at the clouds. "You're all my cute younger sisters so I need to protect you all no matter what," She said with a smile as she looked back at Rin.

Rin blushed lightly and averted her eyes, "I know Aiko I want to protect them too that's why we'll do as much fighting early on as we can, that way Nina-chan won't have to get hurt." She said resolutely.

The serious moment was broken by a small explosion that seemed to come from the house. _Sigh _"It looks like Izumi-chan tried to cook again." Aiko stated not at all worried about what might have happened.

"Yeah, you would think she would have realized by now that she'll never be able to cook," Rin said frustrated at her younger sisters actions. "Oh well we better go in and clean it up before Naruto-sama is finished with Nina-chan." Rin said to Aiko as she got up and walked towards the house Aiko following slightly behind her.

Elsewhere a young man was training as much as he could to be able to finally kill his brother and get revenge for his family and younger sister's murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sigh_ "It's nice to relax like this every once in a while… now that they're finished we only have a year before the Walpurgris-Night…. Mahh I can't wait to show off my girls, all those other so called _master doll makers_ couldn't hold a candle to my girls. I can't wait to show how truly amazing my creations are. They will be blown away by my art." Naruto said to himself grinning wildly, proud of his creations.

(**flashback**)

Ever since that night when he had first learned of this new world Naruto had been intrigued by what these people referred to as dolls. The dolls here where made of sturdier materials than the mainly wooden puppets he had used in the elemental nations, but he would adapt. What truly interested him was their complexity. Some of the dolls where more basic than his own while others held powers he would not have thought to incorporate into his puppets. The variety of abilities they had intrigued him, but he was disappointed in the fact that most dolls only had a single ability that while powerful could be easily planned against.

The so called magic circuit they used also intrigued him greatly. From his observations on a few he had managed to _obtain_ Naruto had found that the magic circuits were what gave the dolls their ability and were what the puppeteer used to power and control them. Naruto found that it was somewhat similar to the device Sasori-sama had created to become a puppet himself. While the circuits weren't as complicated as that they had many similarities that allowed him to understand the design easier, and in turn start making his own for use in his creations.

The first attempt at a doll was not what he had anticipated, the doll he had created was a prototype in the shape of a mannequin with blades for arms and feet. The doll had a relatively simple magic circuit that boosted its durability and strength. It worked as he had wanted it to, but the effectiveness in its use of the chakra he provided to it left a lot to be desired. This is when Naruto had the idea to use seals on the circuit to help make it more efficient. With the new design it took considerably less chakra to do the same task it was a success.

Naruto was proud of himself and his prototype doll. This doll proved to him once more that he was an unparalleled genius when it came to do with puppets. He had been here two weeks and he was already able to create something most people in his new home world could not. This achievement boosted his drive to start working on the most complicated and powerful type of doll, the banned doll.

When Naruto first heard this phrase he had assumed that the banned doll was any type of doll that would cause too much damage to other people or its puppeteer. While this may be the case, the true reason for a doll being considered a banned doll was if the doll incorporated dead human parts. This fact made Naruto so much happier that he had arrived in this wonderland for puppeteers like himself. Naruto was no stranger to using humans in puppets, hell a majority of his left arm had been replaced with puppet parts. The idea of creating a sentient puppet thrilled him. Not only would he have superior combat abilities, but now he would have teammates that he knew better than he knew himself. In a small part of his subconscious the little attention starved boy that he used to be beamed at the thought of creating a family.

So with a few more generic type dolls created to further understand their workings, Naruto ventured back to the town he had first come to in this world. His goal was simple, he was going to obtain the parts necessary to get started on his dolls. He had decided that his banned dolls were going to be female because he wished his best art to be deadly and beautiful. With that thought in mind he looked around the town for the nearest whore house. He had searched for a little while before he found it. He slowly walked into the building making sure no identifiable traits were visible before utilizing one of his most useful jutsu. With a few unnoticeable hand signs Naruto inhaled then exhaled a deep breath, causing others to look at the cloaked figure strangely. What the people did not know was that Naruto had just used one of his own personally created jutsu that released a colorless and odorless fast acting poison. Within ten minutes every one in the building was dead and Naruto ended the jutsu allowing the poison to dissipate harmlessly and leave no traces.

Naruto quickly and efficiently gathered and sealed all of the women and valuables in the building. With his task done Naruto disappeared into the night, traveling back to the hidden house he had made.

After a month of hard work constructing the doll and deciding the best way for it to utilize the ability he was giving it Naruto had finally finished his first banned doll. He had decided to give it the ability to control sand just like the one tailed beast Shukaku. The doll had two different ways to use its abilities, the first was quite similar to how the jinchuriki Gaara of the dessert fought. Utilizing its circuit Naruto could have the doll freely manipulate sand as good as if not better than Gaara could. The more intense and slightly more draining way to utilize its abilities allowed the doll to become sand itself. When utilizing this mode the doll had many varied and strong abilities but it was extremely weak against fire or water type abilities, so he had to make certain of his opponents power beforehand.

As he fed the doll the needed chakra to wake her he made certain to check if the small surprise he installed in his doll was working properly. While banned dolls were able to act independently of their master, they still ran out of power quicker than he would have liked. This caused him to create something that he was positive no other human could replicate because of its complexity. While Naruto was indeed Sasori's apprentice it did not mean that he never branched out into anything else. He had been fascinated by the abilities of senjutsu when he learned of it from his own personal summons. The ability to utilize natural energy if used properly could allow you to have an unlimited source of chakra. While he was able to create a seal that should help to constantly absorb natural energy and convert it into his own reserves, he was never able to make it work how he wanted it to without putting too much strain on the body. This is where the hardiness of the banned doll came in. While the dolls were alive in a sense they did not have the natural limitations the human body had. This allowed him to use the seal to help passively power his dolls and allow them to last much longer than others of their kind.

As he verified that the seal was properly applied and was slowly beginning to gather energy he looked at his creations face and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The sight of her creator standing over her gently smiling down at her as if she was a treasured daughter caused the doll to promise herself that she would do whatever he desired to the best of her abilities and be useful to him.

(**end flashback**)

Naruto smiled at those memories before returning to his previous thoughts. Now that he finally finished calibrating Nina's abilities he had all nine dolls ready, and he could start the initial stages of his plan. With a little less than a year before he had to enter Walpurgis Academy, he needed to train up the higher numbers. While he did love them like they were his family, they also needed to be able to fight for his plans to come to fruition. It would not be that difficult to train the majority of them with his clones, but Nina still could only safely use around forty percent of her power before it started to destroy everything around her.

Naruto had heard vague mutterings about strong abilities, and one of these was the gram circuit that belonged to a dragon puppet, Sigmund, that belonged to some English family. When he heard about this ability he knew he was going to need to find a way to easily counter it. He was sure his dolls could win with effort, but he wanted a sure fire way to defeat it thus he came up with Nina's abilities. Like all of his banned dolls Nina had a greater physical durability, strength, and speed that put her on par with some of the more normal strength powered dolls. Nina's main ability however was similar to that of the gram circuit. When utilizing her ability she constantly emitted a field a magic particles that deconstructed everything it touched into magic that then dispersed into the air. While it was effective against all attacks the risks of this ability were very high. At her current level Nina could block most attacks, but sustained ones ran the risk of hitting her. If she were to have full control of her ability Nina would be the ultimate puppet; however, with the way she was going he believed Nina would never be able to utilize anything greater than around sixty to seventy percent of her full power. While this ensured she would win most fights there was still a chance of loss if something attacked with enough power to overwhelm the field. Granted he didn't think more than a handful of people had that type of power, but it still made him worry about his youngest doll.

"O well as long as they all have a strong grounding in weapons and taijutsu then I think they should be okay," Naruto muttered as he slowly rose from the base of the tree he was leaning against and started walking back to the house.

It was around dinner time so he would be able to talk to his dolls about the current plan after their meal. As banned dolls they needed sustenance as well, even if it was to a lesser degree of importance than it would be for a human. As he walked inside he looked at the table and saw all of his beautiful creations. Looking from oldest to youngest Naruto saw Aiko perversely giggling while Rin was lecturing her on morals, next to them he saw Shizuka who was shyly sitting there reading a book, the final chair on their side was occupied by Ryoko who was impatiently waiting to eat. On the other side of the table Saiko calmly sat next to Maiko and Fu who were cheerfully talking to each other about what seemed to be their favorite type of insect, the last chair was empty as it was Izumi's turn to cook. As Naruto turned to look at his chair his eye twitched as he saw little Nina waiting for him to sit before she would sit on his lap to eat. Honestly he let her do it one time and now she would refuse to eat unless he let her sit in his lap. If he really wanted to he could just move her, but every time she looked at him with her big doe eyes he just caved and went along with it.

As he went to his seat all of his creations looked up smiling brightly and greeted their creator, and what some of them privately thought of as their father. He sat down just as Izumi entered the room with dinner, and they all happily ate while discussing whatever came to mind. If someone were to look in on them they would have thought it was a normal happy family meal.

After dinner Naruto calmly looked over each of his creations, his family, he could see out of the corner of his eye Nina trying to mimic him and he cracked a small smile.

"Okay all of you I know I've said it before but these coming months it is imperative that you all train hard and help each other out. I know you all have the potential to be the best but that is wasted if you don't train to be the best. I'm proud of each and every one of you and I know that together we will show the world who the best truly is." Naruto said seriously and then cracked a small smile at the end.

"Yes! I will show Naruto-sama who the best is and then once we our victorious Naruto-sama will know who he belongs with and will welcome me into his bed... and then we can do this and that and.. fufufufu..." Aiko started fired up and then slowly drifted off at the end eyes glazed over imaging scenes not suited for her younger siblings.

_Smack! THUD!_ Was the sound made by Rin smacking Aiko in the back of the head as the others face planted, and the three youngest giggled at how weird their older sisters were.

As Naruto looked around the room he knew that no matter what happened these girls where all the proof he needed that he was the best. _After all nobody else could have made any better dolls than them _he thought to himself smiling at their interactions with each other.

**End Chapter 2**

**Finished with most of the buildup, and showed a kind of relationship that is rare in this show. Sorry for the slow build up, this is one of the first stories I've ever written so I'm to write it as good as I can. Action is coming up next chapter so don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_BOOM! CRACK! _Were the sounds that were reverberating throughout the area. It seems to be a dessert with all the sand and light, but the unbearable heat that is ever-present in the dessert was not here. No, if one looked close enough at the sky you could see that it was some sort lighting fixture attached to a rock ceiling that was providing all of the light. It would appear that the area was some sort of underground artificial desert. This was proven correct, as on one portion of the wall there was a large glass window with seven young woman and one man looking out at the fight that was happening in the desert.

_BOOM!_ Sand flew everywhere as an object blasted into ground. Walking towards the small crater that was even now was a young woman who looked to be around her early twenties. She had beautiful black hair and stunning red eyes, this was Naruto's first banned doll, Aiko. She was the banned doll that absolute authority over sand.

As Aiko glided towards the crater a cloud of sand swirled lazily around her, like a guard dog protecting its master. Just as Aiko raised her hand and the sand stilled, a young looking girl came blasting out of the ground with her fist poised to strike and a determined look on her face. The girl looked to be around eleven or twelve years old, with brown hair and green eyes. This was Nina, Naruto's youngest banned doll, the doll that had the power to negate almost all attacks.

Right before Nina could make contact with Aiko a gigantic pillar of sand blasted powerfully from behind Aiko slamming into Nina. Nina was able to push through a light hit before the amount of sand overwhelmed her defense and pushed her back. As the sand settled down, Aiko leant forward and helped Nina back up.

"Nice! You did really well Nina-chan, you almost had me right then." Aiko said happily to her youngest sister who just smiled at her sister's praise. They both turned towards the exit to leave and saw Naruto standing in the doorway smiling at them. They both walked over to him, but stayed silent because it looked as if he was going to say something.

"Good job you two, that was some nice work. Aiko it looks like you've surpassed Gaara, great job! Nina you just need to react a little bit quicker, but otherwise you've gotten a lot better these past few months." Naruto said smiling, "Also, make sure you have everything you want to bring to the school sealed up because we are leaving in an hour."

With his piece said Naruto turned and left the building to go back to his room and make sure he had everything he needed.

The next day Naruto and his dolls were sitting in a train car on their way to Walpurgis Academy. Ryoko had left the car a few minutes earlier stating she was too cramped and wanted to walk around, while the rest of them talked Naruto looked out the window thinking about all the future puppets he would face.

They all looked at the door as Ryoko came with an uneasy look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked wondering why she looked so uneasy.

"I… I.. I just saw Aiko's twin," Ryoko shuddered, "She's a black haired banned doll, and she was whispering in to her puppeteer's ear while he was asleep 'Yaya is cute. Yaya… is the cutest girl in the world!' Ughh at least Aiko doesn't do that sort of stuff in public."

"I accept! Nobody loves their puppeteer more than me! I will have Naruto-sama's love before this Yaya has her puppeteer's. This I swear!" Aiko said enthusiastically. The youngest cheered while the others just ignored her odd behavior.

_Sigh I wonder if this is payback for all the people I've killed _Naruto thought before tilting his straw hat down to cover his face. They were all dressed similarly, wearing the same type of outfit his master had made him wear when he joined the Akatsuki. They all were wearing a chin-high black cloak with red clouds on it, and had a straw conical hat on more out of nostalgia than any type of strategic advantage. Naruto had been forces to wear this outfit for a while so he actually enjoyed it, plus it had the added benefit of making his group seem mysterious. All of the cloaks were made from the normal material, while the girls all had clothing that had been made from extremely tough material making their clothing similar to body armor. Naruto had normal clothing, but had a cloth facemask that came from his collar and covered up to his nose similar to the one worn by the Copycat shinobi, Kakashi Hatake. However, Naruto's mask had seals sewn on it that ensured he always inhaled clean air as a precaution against poisoning. Underneath his cloak Naruto was wearing the standard academy uniform.

All of their thoughts were broken as the train jerked suddenly.

"Let's go see what is going on. Shall we?" Naruto asked his dolls not at all put out by the sudden jolt.

They all gave their agreement and he stood up to open the door leading to the outside of the train. Naruto used his chakra to cling to the train's surface as he walked to the roof of the train with his dolls climbing up behind him. Turning towards the front of the train Naruto saw what he assumed to be that Yaya puppet that Ryoko had told them about, and he could make out a young man who he assumed was her puppeteer. _Hmmm the way he moves… he's obviously had some kind of training in this worlds martial arts. With an obviously unique banned doll like the one he has, he'll definitely become a powerful opponent in the future. However, I seriously doubt there are many people here who could beat me if I used all my puppets with just their base stats….. Hopefully, I can have a challenge though. _Naruto thought as he analyzed the pair in front of him.

"Well, we can't let them have all the fun can we?" Naruto asked with a smile, before running towards the back of the train, his dolls following close behind. Once they made it to the end car Naruto turned to address his dolls, "Oi, I don't really care which of you do it, but one of you get down there to keep the train from straight when it stops."

"I'll do it Naruto-sama!" Ryoko said with a smile before jumping down and griping the train.

As she stuck her feet into the ground and pulled, slowly the train started to lose speed. Ryoko was the one of his dolls that focused completely on physical abilities, and as a result was the strongest physically of his dolls. Naruto could tell when the other puppeteer made a move because the train started slowing down at an even faster rate.

The train stopped just in time at the last stop, right before it would have come off the track. Because of the two puppeteers' effort nobody on the train was injured beyond a few bruises. Naruto gave a sigh of exasperation and his eye twitched as he noticed that Aiko had taken the chance the jerky motion of the train gave to "fall" into him, her whole body pressing into his. Before it went on for much longer Rin stomped over and yanked Aiko off of him, pulling her away and ignoring her grumbles. They all went back to their car and grabbed the bags they had packed for the school and the tournament, before heading out towards the academy.

Naruto calmly walked through the gates of the school heading towards where his class placement test would be, all the while keeping his hat pointed down hiding his face. Naruto entered the building the test would be held at before stopping when he noticed the doll from before, Yaya, waiting outside the testing room.

_Sigh… looks like the boy from before beat me here… It's probably because Rin decided it would be a good idea to lecture Aiko on public indecency when she kept looking at me with her glazed over giggling. Oh, well it probably won't be much longer._ Naruto thought to himself before leaning against the wall to wait, his dolls keeping quiet for once and followed his example.

They only had to wait around twenty minutes before the puppeteer came out and Yaya called his name. The now named Raishin looked pretty average to Naruto, but he could tell this kid would be something else once he gained some experience. Naruto's eye twitched as he was watching their antics, finding it hard to believe just how similar this Yaya was to Aiko, except for the jealousy streak Aiko was perfectly fine sharing him and she had said it multiple times. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts Naruto watched as the female teacher, Kimberly, came out and had a short discussion with the boy before she turned towards him and motioned towards the door.

Naruto had his dolls wait where they were before following after the teacher into the room, before the door shut he could see out of the corner of his eye the boy, Raishin, looking between him and his dolls obviously wary. To Naruto the test was incredibly simple, he had been using a few shadow clones a day since he made his home to study what would be taught at this school so he wouldn't be bothered with the classwork. Honestly with the amount of studying he put in added to creating his dolls, he was probably more knowledgeable than most of the teachers. When he was finished he could see the surprise in the professor's eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Boy, I'll be your advisor as well. With the scores you have I'm sure you'll survive the fight. Make sure you try not to die though." Professor Kimberly said before walking away. Naruto could tell she was trying to play it cool, but he had just come in out of nowhere and probably upset a lot of people with the placement he received, he knew she was trying to figure him out.

"Come on lets head to our dorm. I managed to convince them to give us a few of the larger rooms so we won't be too confined." Naruto said before turning to leave the building. Naruto was pleased, so far everything had gone well and he was able to make himself score well enough to get his preferred place without accidentally gaining the higher placement. After all, he was sure the one above him could realize a challenge from a fellow puppeteer and puppet maker.

The light through the window flashed and you could see a number two proudly sitting next to the ranking spot on the paper he had gotten from his test.

(**next day**)

Naruto and his group were standing or sitting under some trees, watching as the kid from yesterday stood across from the girl who commanded the dragon puppet Sigmund, Charlotte Belew. _Hmmm, let's see what they've got. _Naruto thought with a slight smirk.

Naruto watched the two as they introduced themselves getting ready to fight before the guys he had noticed before intervened by attacking Sigmund._ Tch, bunch of weaklings… how pathetic_ Naruto thought as he watched the fighting. He smiled when he saw Yaya stop the larger puppets fist with one of her own, and saw the destructive capabilities Sigmund had with his Lustre Cannon. As he saw Raishin catch Charlotte he decided he had seen enough. Turning towards Saiko he nodded towards the field in front of him. She stepped forward before disappearing as she turned into wind. She reappeared a few moments later walking back as behind her the puppets excluding Yaya and Sigmund fell apart as if cut.

Naruto gave her a smile and saw as a happy light appeared in her eyes showing how happy she felt being of use to him. He turned towards the field and saw everyone had paused in shock, before wildly looking around to see who had interfered.

"Maa... maa... you people should know your place. Multiple ants won't be able to win against a boot." Naruto said as he walked forward a wide grin on his hidden face.

Everyone turned, startled, towards him. He could see the surprise and fear as they looked towards the number of dolls around him.

"Hey, you where the guy that transferred in the same day as me aren't you? What's your number?" Raishin asked looking directly at Naruto, Yaya standing protectively in front of him. Charlotte turned surprised eyes towards him before focusing back on Naruto.

"Oho, it's nice you remember me Mr. Second Last." Naruto said with a cheery voice amused by the slight annoyance he could spot on Yaya's face at his slightly mocking voice. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the best puppet maker in the world. And I'm this schools new…. Number two." Naruto said gesturing towards himself and his puppets first before holding up two fingers to show his rank.

If they were shocked before it was nothing compared to now. The puppeteers who he had beaten had fallen on the ground and were slowly backing away. Charlotte's eyes widened and she took a slight step back before firming herself and looking at him questioningly. To most it looked as if Raishin hadn't reacted, but Naruto could see the tensing of his hands and shoulders that told him he wanted to fight him but knew he would lose.

"So you made all of them?" Raishin asked pointing towards his group who had slightly surrounded him in a defensive position.

"Hmmm… Every doll I've ever used, besides my first couple, I've made myself. These are my finest works, though I'm thinking about making them a younger brother. It can get quite annoying being the only guy surrounded by multiple girls, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Naruto started casually before nodding his head in Yaya's direction.

"Yaya is Raishin's wife! Raishin will only be surrounded by Yaya!" Yaya shouted out.

"Stop confusing people! We are not married!" Raishin said turning to Yaya before giving Naruto a nod and walking away. Naruto knew that Raishin would be calling in favors to try and get information on him. Too bad for him, nobody but his loyal servants knew of Naruto's existence.

Naruto nodded in Charlotte's direction before heading back to his room. The whole way his girls were begging to see their little brother, even though he had told them multiple times he wasn't finished yet.

So far everything was going exactly how he wanted it to. He could tell he had caught everyone's attention and rumors about him would be spreading like wildfire across the school. He knew the number one, Magnus, would be smart enough to hear the challenge in the information he gave. From what he gathered before coming to this academy, Magnus had six banned dolls that he had made himself and with the challenges Naruto had been giving him since coming to this place, their battle was surely going to be a fierce one. Yes, everything was going exactly as planned.

**End**

**We find out a little more about the capabilities of Naruto's puppets. Here is what is known so far. All nine of his puppets are stronger and more durable than others of their kind. Here's their names and abilities in order of the tailed beast their modeled after.**

**1) Aiko- extreme sand manipulation/control(similar to Gaara in base mode and Crocodile from one piece when powered up)**

**2) Rin- ?**

**3) Shizuka- ?**

**4) Ryoko- strength(able to harden every part of her body and increased strength similar but not the same as Yaya)**

**5) Saiko- Wind manipulation(controls wind, more advanced can turn into wind)**

**6) Maiko- ?**

**7) Fu- ?**

**8) Izumi- ?**

**9) Nina- cancellation(field that turns everything that attacks her into harmless extra magical energy)**

**While they are extremely powerful they do have their weaknesses if someone has the proper abilities and the right strategy to fight him.**


End file.
